The Ugly Duckling
by alittleawake
Summary: All Human. Bella has been bullied by Edward for years and finally decides to leave. When she comes home Edward had better be prepared for a beautiful, confident Swan ready to give him a reality check.


Chapter 1

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I try to stay silent and unnoticed within the walls of my high school. It is easier that way. My days always go so much better if they do not notice me. Oh shit its Cullen.

Edward Cullen Playboy extraordinaire is heading straight towards me. Ever since sixth grade he has made it his mission to make my life hell. Before then we had been some what friendly. Now him and Rosalie lead their posse to start with the torture.

I wonder if they will just insult today, God I hope so. Then I wont have to hide the bruises from my dad. He would flip out and that would make everything worse.

I can not believe it is only freshman year. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

"Look here guys, I found the ugly duckling" carp Edward has come back to using the Ugly Duckling insult. That one hurts more than I care to admit.

Rosalie starts to lay into me, "No wonder your mom left you, who could love something with a chubby face like that." Ouch, that one has not come out in a while.

Their brainless idiots… I mean friends, are cackling from the sidelines. Every one of these people feel the need to be popular. Every one of them is fake. All except Jasper and Alice. They are the closest things I have to support in this school. They never laugh at me, they never pick on me, and they never do anything to help me either. Whenever they see it start they stand back and look like they feel slightly guilty. Like they would consider helping but are afraid of the consequences. Oh well, I just stick it out alone.

"Hey, you listen to us when we speak to you!" Tanya screamed in my ear. Oops I guess I got lost in thought.

Oh shit, it's Edward's turn to be mad now. "You stupid little bitch, you will learn one of these days." He yells and then proceeds to hit my head on the locker behind me making me fall to the ground. No everyone starts to hit and kick me. Eventually the bell rings and the crowd disperses into their classrooms, leaving me on the floor.

All I can feel is pain. The plus side is that I don't think they broke anything this time.

That's it. I am done with this. I have to get out of here.

I drag myself off the floor and head the rest of the way to my locker. There are only a few things in there besides my textbooks. I have a few sweatshirts and an extra shirt for when they spill something on me. Most importantly are the pictures. I have one that is of me as a little girl with my dad Charlie and my Mom Renee.

I miss the times when Mom and Dad were together. But I suppose it is a good thing they are not anymore. They would be miserable. I just miss being with my mom now. She left when they got the divorce because Forks is really to small for her.

I still talk to her on the phone constantly but I miss her. I want to know more about her life. All I know are the facts, no real details. She married a man named Phil who does something with some big company. They live in California and they are both happy. That's all I know.

My mom does keep asking me to come live with them but I have always declined because my dad would be here alone.

Charlie is the police chief here. He lives for his work so for the longest time that and me were his whole life. Along with fishing of course. I am proud of him, recently he has made some friends down in La Push because of the fishing there.

Maybe now he wont be lonely if I leave. I really don't feel like I have a choice.

Yes, tonight I will convince my dad to let me stay with my mom in California. I will not have to come back here again.

So, I reach into my locker and pull out the photo of the three of us along with the photo of me and my dad and close the locker. There is no point in grabbing the books, I wont have a use for them.

The walk home is not too long but it takes me about half an hour. No surprise dad is not home yet. I will have to make dinner for him and call Renee before he gets home.

Renee is immediately on board. She sounded so excited that I could not help but smile as I start work on the lasagna, it is Charlie's favorite.

When I hear Charlie come in and call out to me I let out a deep breath and get ready for this.

"Hey, Bells, that smells great."

"Thanks dad, it's just about done." I say as I throw together the salad. In a few minutes I have everything plated and on the table and we are ready to dig in.

After a few minutes I decide to just ask him.

"Dad?

"Ya, Bella." He sounds resigned, like he was expecting something.

"I want to go live with Mom for a few years." He sighs and puts his fork down before he looks up at me.

"Ok, if that is what you want and it is alright with your mother I will accept it. I knew this was coming Bells, it's Ok." Now I was slightly confused.

"Thank you Dad, but how did you know it was coming?"

"You talk in your sleep, remember. I know that the kids in school are not exactly nice to you but that if I got involved it would get worse. I'm so sorry Bells I wish there was something more I could do." I run over to him for a hug because clearly we are going to miss each other and what he just said just proves that he loves me enough to let me go.

"Thank you Dad, I love you."

California here I come.


End file.
